


[fanvid] Not Like You Told Me

by linzeestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Castiel (Supernatural) Character Study, Fanvids, Human Castiel, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Suicidal Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzeestyle/pseuds/linzeestyle
Summary: Maybe all we need is more time.





	[fanvid] Not Like You Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> Made in May; posting to AO3 after a fanworks break. Comments are always appreciated.

**(NLYTM by Rob Thomas)**


End file.
